


Hooked

by ontheraggin



Series: Fun times in Stardew Valley [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Dicks, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Furry, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: Some things are just easier to get away with in the big city... But maybe it won't be too difficult to get away with in this little town after all.





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I have the furry mod installed, which turns Willy into a shark! I'd suggest taking a look at him before reading on, at least so certain things don't get too confusing~

Christi sighs heavily as she leans on her farm's fence, watching as her various animals putter around, snuffling about and grazing on the grass. She's gotten them all fed and watered, tended to her crops, made sure everything on the farm is in working order... and there's still so much time left in the day! Normally she would've taken a quick trip around town, see if anyone needs help and see if there's anything worth foraging for some extra gold, but today she just wasn't feeling it. Her mind was too preoccupied to think about doing any of that.

She was in heat and it was absolutely miserable. Back in the city, this wouldn't have been a problem... One night stands and random hookups now and then could take the edge off of particularly rough heats, but in this small town? Forget about it! It's so small, if she so much as casts a glance someone's way, it'll probably become the talk of the town. Or else they would think she was going steady, even if she could find a situation with no strings attached... She didn't need that kind of drama and gossip floating around about her when she was still more or less trying to settle in to her farm life.

But damn this heat is making it hard to think! Her pants are practically soaked at the crotch by now and she finds her hands wandering down between her thighs now and then. She needed _something_.... Her lust-addled mind is even starting to turn towards thinking of her trusty horse. _That_ would surely fill her up... but she needs touching too. Touching, holding, hushed words and heavy breaths... Surely there's someone in town that can help her! Or at least she's going to give it a try.

Christi wanders into town, saying little hellos when greeted by somebody but otherwise just gazing around almost hungrily. She can't grab anyone at the tavern, that would be too obvious... Maybe Harvey was still at work? Could she pass this as something medical? No, she couldn't risk him blabbing... or probably getting attached, really. Elliott is probably in his little cabin on the beach, that would be private- but there's no way in hell he wouldn't blab to _somebody_... but wait. The beach! Her eyes glint as she realizes who she can actually go to, scurrying along and trying to not draw too much attention to herself.

Finally, she's there. Standing on the docks, peeking in through the bait shop's window... She can spot Willy busying himself with something at the counter, not noticing her yet. He's always out here on his own, he can't really have anyone to talk about that sort of thing with... Even if he did, he seemed like a kindly fellow, he surely wouldn't be the type to spread gossip. He might be a bit older than her, but he had a sort of rough and rugged charm to him... Sharks do seem to age much nicer than others... 

Her body seemed to be making its mind up before Christi even fully thought through this, trudging into the shop and standing at the doorway awkwardly for a beat. Willy glances up and offers a smile as he sets down whatever he was working on.

"Oh, hello there! Need some supplies? I got the best!" Typical friendly store owner sort of greeting, though his smile turns to a more curious look when Christi steps to the side instead of coming to the counter. She strolls around behind it, fingertips tracing over the glass and wood as she moves, tail raising up.

"I do need something, Willy... Maybe you can help me with it." Christi purrs as she draws closer now, almost leaning in on him as he swallows thickly and his brows raise. He could barely get out a confused sort of sound before her hand moves to his thigh, dragging up his jeans to grope at his crotch, letting some of her desperation show as she looks up at him. "Y'know, a friend of mine back home told me sharks are double-packing... Mind if I see if that's true?"

"Wh-! That's-! Hey!" Willy can only really sputter as she drops down to her knees now, hands going for his belt and trying to get the front of his jeans open. It's not as easy as she hoped- that belt seemed to be as old as Willy was, buckle catching onto the leather every time she tried to move it... But after a moment of tugging at it, Willy seemed to have gotten over his surprise at her sudden interest and moved his own hands now to help get that particular obstacle out of the way. He can't help but fumble a bit himself, obviously very flustered.

"Hff... Y-you know, it's not nice to tease an old man like this..." He grumbles low as Christi makes quick work of his pants, just grabbing pants and underwear both to yank them down and out of her way. Her mouth practically waters when she sees a couple of broad tendrils already starting to poke out of his slit, easily pushing forward more when she brushes her hand over them.

"Who's teasing?" She flashes a grin up at him before leaning forward to wrap her lips around one of those heads. Willy gives a deep sigh as she rolls her tongue over it, sucking gently while her hand begins to stroke over the other, easily coaxing them both forward until they're fully erect and twitching under her touches. Christi couldn't help but give a pleased little hum at how long they were... Willy's packing! She made the right choice coming here!

Once she had a good eyeful of what he's got, Christi got to work- she bobs her head down along that length, letting it slip down the back of her throat and dragging her tongue over it as she sucks, stroking the other with her hand as she does so. It wasn't long before that tendril is quivering and throbbing, leaking precum over her tongue. It's either been much too long since she's done this or she was just really in dire need, but she somehow found he tasted pretty good... Salty like the sea air outside mixed with an undeniable heat... Just as Willy gives a low pleased groan, Christi lets that tendril pop out of her mouth and turns to swallow down the other, letting that first one tremble and throb while that now freed hand moves down and under her own skirt. It's a wonder she wasn't creating a puddle right there on the floor, she's already soaked through her panties and her inner thighs were turning into a sticky mess...

"Hahh... I hope that's not all you've got, old-timer..." Christi finally lets that second cock slip from her lips after licking away another dribble of pre, grinning as she stands back up in front of that breathless-looking Willy. He blinks at her before his eyes follow her hands down to watch her pull down her underwear, wiggling a tiny bit to help it slide down her thighs and just simply fall to the floor in a heap. She purrs then as she turns to lean over the counter, tail lifting and presenting her quivering hole for him. "... I'm gonna need a lot more than that."

"Don't underestimate me, now..." Willy grumbles, but he doesn't need much more invitation than that. He moves behind her and lines himself up in no time at all, thrusting in deep with one smooth motion. Christi moans at the feeling, almost coming right then and there. He felt so good. His dick seemed to push in to the deepest part of her, making her feel pleasantly full... all while the second dick still lingered just outside of her, angled down and well enough to brush over her aching clit with every movement. 

Christi is panting and groaning with just a few thrusts, tilting her hips back and humping back against Willy's hips as he thrusts deep into her. He felt like he really knew what he was doing, each thrust seeming to aim right for every sensitive spot within her while his other cock grinds against her clit, throbbing and dribbling a little as he moves. Little groans and mewls are pushed out of her with each thrust, breathing hard enough to fog up the glass counter she is bent over while her hands scramble to try to find some sort of hold, settling for gripping onto the other side of the counter. Willy's hands move as well, one gripping tight onto her hip while the other begins to brush up her back, gently pressing to keep her shoved down against that surface.

It was when Willy's hand brushes back down to wrap around the base of her tail that Christi writhes and squeals, body shuddering as she came hard. It's good she's laying across that counter, her knees knock together and her legs grow weak as she shivers in pleasure. This was just what she needed... She's nearly seeing stars with those unrelenting thrusts now, eyes sliding out of focus and groaning. At least until he's suddenly stopping, pulling back and almost all the way out of her while his hand leaves her tail. She whines and tries to buck back, the hand on her hip keeping her mostly still while he seemed to be doing something she can't really tell... Then suddenly he's slowly shoving back into her. This time she can feel that second cock squeezing in with the first, stretching her further than she's ever been stretched before. She came again almost the instant he fully hilts himself in her, clenching tight around those thick dicks as she groans.

"Heh. Not bad for an old-timer, huh?" Willy chuckles low as he grinds his hips against hers, seeming to relish the squeaks and mewls he managed to get out of her that way before he began to thrust. He moves in short, deep thrusts first, just hammering deep inside her as she squirms and whines. It felt so good, he filled her up so much... It felt like those dicks were still trying to push apart from each other even as they shove into her, forcing themselves onto every sensitive spot she had and some she didn't even know were there. By the time he started giving longer strokes, her eyelids were fluttering and she was just gripping tightly on the edge of the counter to keep from simply sliding off and collapsing on the floor. Her vision swims when she comes yet again, another seeming to back it up immediately afterwards. Willy pushes in deep and stays put as she comes this time, letting her squeeze tight around him and give a few erratic humps back into his hips as she whimpers.

"Damn, girl... You feel real good..." Christi shivers as Willy's gruff voice sighs over her. She can feel him throbbing inside of her; he must be getting close too. She clenches around him and grinds back again, hungrily trying to coax him into coming as well. Eager to feel that sensation of being filled up, practically aching for it... She wants it so badly that she couldn't help but give a disappointed whine when suddenly Willy steps back and pulls out of her with an embarrassingly slick sound. His hand roughly gropes her ass, thumb spreading her twitching hole for a moment before his hand continues downward to grab her thigh. She gives a squeak of surprise when her leg is pulled up, forcing her to twist and lay on top of the counter completely now, looking up at Willy as he brings her knee up on his shoulder and grabs her hips to bring her in closer again.

"Wh- wha? Are you- ooohh!" Christi stammers breathlessly, confused for a beat about the sudden change of positions, but she's not given much chance to question it before Willy's pressing into her again. This time, one of his dicks is resuming its spot in her aching cunt, but the other slowly presses further back. She quivers and bucks, only able to moan as he sinks into her ass, pushing deep into both of her holes and gripping tight onto her hips to keep her from wiggling too much. Now he _really_ begins to hump into her, hips slamming against hers with every hard thrust he gave. Christi's claws squeal against glass as she tries to find anything to hold on to as she bounces with those rough slams, gasping and squealing between bounces. This was total ecstasy... She felt like she hadn't stopped orgasming since she was flipped into this position, pleasure-addled mind unable to focus on anything but those dicks ravaging her.

She completely whites out for a brief second when Willy finally groans through grit teeth and grinds in hard, dicks throbbing within her as he came. Christi lets out a guttural moan and shudders hard as she feels that hot seed start to flood both her holes, pushing deeper within her as he grinds into her. It seemed almost endless, flooding her body before starting to leak out around the dicks attempting to plug it up inside her. Just when it began to feel like she was going to wind up laying in a puddle, Willy lets out a deep sigh and steps back again, slowly letting her leg slip off his shoulder and lower back down to the floor. He gropes her ass again, now his spreading allowing some of his semen to come bubbling out of her with a tiny tremble.

"Hahh... Beautiful. Haven't been that drained in a long while..." Willy rumbles low, his other hand moving to join the other in spreading her cheeks, watching her poor holes twitching as her pleasure finally starts to wind down. "But knowing this sort of thing, that ain't gonna be enough for you, will it?" Before Christi could even really try to come up with the words to wonder what he meant by that, she gasps as his thumbs press into her ass and slowly spreads her a little, slowly teasing and stretching her as he continues now with a sort of amused tone. 

"You could've just asked if you needed help, darlin'... But I'd never think a sweet young thing like you would come to an old sea dog like me." He continues on, still stroking and teasing her hole as he spoke, his careful ministrations enough to get her aching for even more yet again. He'd chuckle when she'd cast a confused look back at his words though, grinning. "Do you think you'd be the first gal in heat I'd have come across? Back in the day... Heh, well that was before I settled here. But let me tell you, girlie, I could smell it on you the moment you walked in... And I _know_ you'll be needing more than this round."

Christi feels her face heat up- _now_ , of course, when Willy reveals how obvious her heat is and not when she's getting slammed like a screen door in a hurricane. As embarrassing as it was... He was right. While being filled with come was definitely taking the edge off, every little dribble that escapes her and trickles over her skin makes her miss the feeling of his cocks filling her up. Him stretching and teasing her ass isn't making things any better. She finds herself rocking her hips back again, pushing eagerly into his hands and huffing softly. 

"W-well! If... If you know so much about it, get on with it!" She finally manages to find her voice in an attempt to sound even a little defiant, but the tone that came out of her was almost begging. She wanted more, needed more, and he's hinting that he's got more to give. But he's holding out still, chuckling at her pleading and just thrusting a thumb into her now well-stretched hole. She sucks in a breath over her teeth, rocking back against his hand again as he slowly moves that digit in and out of her.

"Now now... No need to get testy! Of course I'd be happy to help you." Willy hums in a faux patient sort of tone, his free hand moving to wrap around her middle as he draws closer to her yet again. She can feel his still-hard cocks brushing against her backside as he leans over her, bodily pushing her harder against the counter top as if to keep her pinned in place. Once he seemed satisfied with that, he moves his hand now to guide his cocks to his mark. 

"O-oh! Ohhh! N-no, that's too much!" Christi squeals when she finally caught on to what he was doing, hips wiggling as she feels both of those thick tendrils start to press into her thankfully already well-stretched asshole. But with his body pressing her down, she can only whine and shudder as they sink deeper and deeper in.

"Oh, I think it's just enough for what ails you... Yer gonna be well taken-care of after this." Willy grumbles as he continues to slowly press in deeper and deeper, ignoring Christi's whines until he's pushed all the way in. He finally sits up and stays still for a moment, letting her wiggle her hips and shift about to try to make things a little more comfortable for her... Still too close to get any of those thick lengths out. Though it seemed she wasn't even trying to do that; she grinds her hips back against Willy's here and there, panting hard and hands grasping hard at the edge of the counter top as she tries to hold on. Then he finally began to move.

Willy starts with a slow pace at first, easing in and out of Christi's tight hole steadily. He gives long strokes, pulling almost all the way out before he'd push all the way back in again, making sure she feels every inch of those tendrils sinking deep into her. She couldn't help the noises that are pushed out of her now, each deep thrust seeming to push the air right out of her gut in a deep groan. Her breathing came in short, shallow gasps over the tongue that began to hang out of her mouth, drool beginning to trickle down past her chin. This was definitely too much... Her legs are quaking, shuddering as her thighs are soaked with both his come and her own fluids, some even simply dribbling straight down into a small puddle between her feet with every deep thrust he gave.

He quickly got tired of such a slow pace, however. Willy wraps his arms around her now as he shifts just a bit, hips pushing forward as his arms pull her back until she's mostly upright with her back pressed against his chest. One of his hands moves now to dip under her shirt, pushing her bra up enough to grasp at one of her breasts while the other kept its firm grip around her middle, pulling her back with every thrust forward he gave. The pace was picking up and Christi could only go along with his movements now, arching her back to press back against his chest and moving her hands to weakly grasp at his hips as they slam against her. It felt like he was pushing all the way up into the bottom of her stomach, stretching her all along the way, it was almost agonizing how good this actually felt!

Christi's eyes roll into her head and her knees knock together as her legs grow weak. She's so close again, this was already feeling _so good_... After a moment, she'd move one of her hands down to begin rubbing at her clit, fingertips growing slick with his come as she does so. She rocks back and forth with his thrusts, hips slapping together again while his cocks plunge deeper and deeper into her ass, now only barely able to give short breathless noises between sharp gasps for air. Just when she began to think she was on the edge, Willy suddenly moves a hand to grab at hers and holds her wrists tight as he pulls them from between her legs.

"Yer gonna come just from my cocks, little girl... Show me how much you like it." He hisses in her ear when she whimpers at that action, the command sending shivers right up her spine. She couldn't help but focus entirely now on the feeling of her ass being reamed, of his rough palm grasping over her soft skin, his hot breath panting over her neck... Just when it was all getting to be too much, Willy suddenly leans in and bites down on the flesh just between her shoulder and neck, those sharp teeth digging into her skin and threatening to draw blood.

"Ah- aahh! Fuh- _fuck!_ " Christi yowls and writhes in his grasp as she came hard, whole body wracked with shudders hard enough that Willy had to press her against the counter once more to keep her from completely collapsing. Still, he keeps his grasp tight on her arms and his teeth firmly in place on her shoulder, still thrusting deep and hard even as she tries to twist away from under him, squealing breathlessly. Each thrust seemed to jolt right up her spine, colors flashing into her vision as the room grows fuzzy around her. 

It isn't until Christi's more or less collapsed breathless on the counter that Willy releases her hands, his grip coming back down to her hips. A few more deep, hard, mind-shattering thrusts and he growls as he grinds deep inside her yet again, cocks erupting and flooding her trembling insides with come. She can only give a weak mewl at the feeling now, shivering with her eyelids fluttering, hips barely able to give a tiny buck and tilt back to take in all he was giving her. He grinds and gives a couple of short thrusts as he climaxes, jaw finally relaxing to release his bite and letting out a deep breath. 

They both just stand there for a beat, panting hard and trembling, before Willy slowly stands back up and carefully moves his hips back. Christi trembles as those cocks are drawn out of her once again, popping out with a little spurt of come. She just stands there a moment longer, trying to regain her ability to think... and to really stand up without leaning so heavily onto the counter top. When she does finally manage to straighten herself up, she notices there's quite a big smear of drool there on the glass...

"Hah... _Shit_ , Willy!" She finally gives a little croak when she regained her breath, knees wobbling as she stands and turns to glance back at him. Willy had grabbed a hand towel he had laying around to wipe himself off, already zipping up his jeans again. He glances over when Christi speaks and offers out the towel to her now.

"Here... Wouldn't wanna go out like that, everyone would think you had done something _unseemly_." He grins and Christi snorts but takes the offered rag to try to wipe off the mess on her thighs, shivering whenever that rough fabric may brush against her aching sex.

"Thanks... Well. For uh... Everything. Y'know." She says quietly, a bit awkward now. What do you even say after something like this? Not like she went into this saying much, do you have to say very much afterwards? She tries to focus instead on wiping her legs off.

"Oh, ah. It's no trouble at all! Anything to uh. Help out a lovely lady." Seems like Willy's catching onto the awkwardness a bit himself, glancing aside a moment before he looks back to her. He reaches out now to gently touch over the spot he had bitten, frowning. "Sorry about this, got a bit worked up I guess."

Amy just gives a little smile then, looking over his flushed face before leaning to give a quick, sweet kiss to his flat snout! He looks a little taken aback, just blinking as she tosses that sticky rag back at him and turns now to head to the door, smoothing her skirt back down.

"Don't worry about it! That was kinda hot!" When she gets to the door, the casts one more glance back at him and flashes a smile. "I'll have to keep in mind that I just gotta ask next time! Hee hee!" 

She quickly turns to head out while Willy gives a little sputter and 'Hey!', deciding that was probably enough of that. No need to drag it out and turn it into something full of feelings and whatnot... He at least seemed fully aware of what was going on, anyway. Perhaps she'll use a little more tact if she should need to do this again... She's almost hoping she would. That was _fun_... Even if she was a little wobbly and achy now, she'll probably enjoy this feeling for as long as it lasts!

... Which will at the very least be all the way home. She's going to have to take the route past the forest- she had left her panties back at the bait shop and she can already feel herself starting to leak down her legs again. Maybe she'll go see about getting that underwear back later... It sure would be a convenient excuse to come back by. Or else, she can actually finally take up fishing!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yeah tbh I got a crush on shark-Willy.  
> If you liked my little one-shot here, perhaps take a look at my tumblr! The username is always the same! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
